Serinity meets code Geass(Discontinued)
by Kawaiimoonbunny
Summary: Its a normal day at Ashford Academy when they meet a new kind of "species"! Through that day they start loving her and wanting to be her friend and not caring if she's a threat to their world! Along the way, Lelouch falls in love with the Sinclaire and he wants her as his partner! Will Serinity join Lelouch's cause? And why is Suzaku not happy that their getting along?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Ashford academy, the students stayed in thier group of friends, talking and making plans of what is there is to become on the weekend. Of course, one group of students,the Student Council was planning a big festival in honor of a tradition, to a new endangered people, that no one knows much about. Sadly, they weren't allowed to know the name of the endangered people, just that thier people is sending them a gift for honoring their tradition. Everyone was working,till Milly, the President of the Student Council spoke with an evil glint in her eye.

Lulu~ purred out Milly, smiling evilly as Lelouch sighed impatiently.

What now, Milly? Asked Lelouch, putting his elbow on the table, while a hand supporting his cheek so he could look up at Milly.

I want you to- before she could finish her sentence, Rivals burst back in the Student Council room excitedly and ran over to the desk like he was hyped on something.

Guys, you gotta check this out! The principal has gone mad! Because- shouted Rivalz, but Lelouch glared down at him,till he whimpered and went tried to talk again but a loud crash was heard outside.

See! I told you! Look outside~! You can see her rig- Rivalz was interrupted again as the glass windows of the 3rd floor Student Council were shattered as a Silverish white haired girl kneeled downed,tilting her head at them like she had no clue who they were.

Suzaku was the first to react to the girl, noticing she was wearing a headband with a black crown on it. A choker that's ribbon was silk and a rare blue diamond like her stormy dark blue eyes. Her dress was a corest that barely contained her breasts,though she didn't seem to notice as the skirt of it flow to her milky thighs. But what he didn't understand was, why was she barefoot? The girl stayed on the window sill, looking at him with curiosity, like she was studying an animal. Rivalz,however ruined Suzuka's focus and grabbed the girls small hand.

My, what beauty you are~! How about me and you get to know each other? Say a dinner date at 8? Winked, Rivalz trying to charm the girl. The girl, tilted her head again, and pulled her hand away, making Rivalz fall scared shitless when she grabbed him and put a polished knife to his throat. Suzuka acted quickly and before she sense him and pulled her into him causing them to fall to the ground. The others awakened from thier shock of the shattered glass to see a mysterious girl on top of Suzuka, straddling him and with a huge blush and amusement in his eyes.

Suzuka, I didn't know you had a girlfriend~! When did she come in? She's sooo cute! Squealed Milly, looking at the mysterious girl that suddenly showed up.

President, that's not his girlfriend! That! That girl tried to kill me?! Exclaimed Rivalz,pointing at the girl straddling Suzuka.

Her? But she looks too innocent to do that, right,miss President? Said Shirley giving Rivalz a disapproving look. Nina, came in the room, huffing and puffing,holding what looked like an ancient book of some sort.

S-sorry, I'm late, I- Her eyes went big when she say the girl who was straddling Suzuka.

A-an actual Sinclaire?! O-Oh! Please excuse me, your majesty! I-i mean! I'm soo honored that you came to visit us! Exclaimed Nina, running over to pull up the girl was now up on her feet. The girl tilted her head again, trying to comprehend what this girl was saying. Before long, Nina realized, the girl wasn't talking and blushed a deep pink.

Ah, sorry! I forgot, that you can't speak English till you "do that". I can always translate for you,miss? Asked Nina politely, waiting for the girl to respond.

The girl whispered it enough for Nina to hear as she nodded, due to the other members being in shock, like Lelouch and Kallen, they sat there dumbfounded by this mystery girl.

Okay everyone, Her name is Serinity. Spoke Nina, as the girl known as Serinity smiled cutely and waved shyly. Rivalz, being dumb as he is. Tried to flirt with Serinity again.

You know, Serinity, did I ever tell you your more beautiful than a sunset? Replied Rivalz, showing her Arthur the kitty. Serinity's eyes lit up, as she picked up the kitty and started cooing at it and purring as Rivalz went to his emo corner,because he lost her affection to a cat.

Ah, so you like cats? Asked Shirley, interrupting Serinity's cooing at Arthur. Serinity stopped,as the kitty wiggled out of her hands and rubbed against her legs. Serinity wanting to deny it, just looked away,embarrassed and pouted a little getting her boobs attacked by Milly.

H-hah~! Mewed Serinity as a white cat ears and a snowy white tail appeared. Serinity crumbled to the floor,blushing a deep pink and panting like a bitch in heat.

Well now we know she isn't your typical ordinary school girl. Replies Kallen, looking at Serinity with curiosity.

What should we do? We can't just leave her like this?! Says Shirley, looking at Serinity with concern.

Well, only nina-chan can translate her language to ours. So maybe she should sleep over at Nina's? Said Milly, looking over at Nina, who shuffled her feet,looking quite guilty.

I can't. My parents don't allow her kind in our house... says Nina, looking completely upset.

What do you mean her kind? Asked Lelouch, looking over to Serinity as she started to mumble something.

Don't you see? Shes one of the legendary Sinclaires that are outcast amongst the human race due to thier abilities! Also I heard that certain ones claim mates~! She might be one of those! And also my parents happen to be against them since they helped create the 2nd generation,which I do believe,Serinity is. Finished Nina, getting confused looks from the Council.

How do you know all this? Demanded Lelouch, not liking being in the dark.

Being a computer nerd isn't all I do. I also learn about different cultures~! Happily replied Nina, adjusting her glasses a bit. Serinity staggers to get up,as she clings to her chest tightly with a deep blush and panting softly. Nina watches Serinity closely as she keeps her head down and walks past Milly and Suzuka and tries to make it to the door but ends up fainting and hitting the floor hard.

Serinity-chan! Is she okay?! Shouts Shirley, slowly laying Serinity's upper body on her lap.

Well, if the book I'm reading is true. Sinclaires who are like Serinity aren't well, they must have white wine with a bit of blood in it, and once the blood is in it, it has to be stirred and the Sinclaire has to be willing to drink it. Or option 2 is, someone has to cut thier wrist in a 3 inch cut and the Sinclaire will lick it up. States Nina, fixing her glasses again

I'm not giving my blood to a vampire. States Kallen, glaring at Serinity.

Serinity's not a vampire. Sinclaires only drink small amounts,to stay sane. Also Sinclaires have the

ability to heal anyone that has an injury with a kiss or thier saliva. Said Nina, looking over at her classmates.

Is there anyway, we can get her to talk English? Asked Shirley, stroking Serinity's hair gently.

W-well...they have to umm... stuttered Nina trying to explain it properly.

It's not bad is it? Asked Shirley, looking over at the quiet girl.

N-No! Of course not! It's just that a Sinclaire has to ki-kiss someone to be able to speak English! Exclaims Nina, getting shocked looks from her fellow classmates.

A ki-kiss?! Exclaimed Shirley, her eyes widened from shock.

No way in hell, am I kissing her! Shouts Kallen, standing up and crossing her arms in an X.

W-well, actually, if Serinity is a Sinclaire, she chooses who she kisses. Not you. Replies Nina nervously, gulping down her stress. As the Council students spoke, Serinity stirred and grabbed her head as her hand covered her left eye.

Hey, are you okay- Shirley was slammed into a wall by a powerful aura, glowing from Serinity who kept saying Gomen over and over again. Soon enough, Serinity started laughing as she waved her right arm, causing the whole student council to hit the back wall hard.

Serinity giggled more as her evil laughter echoed, Suzuka slammed into Serinity, causing her to gasp for air. Growling, Serinity smashed her fist into Suzuka's stomach, as she smirked triumphantly at the sound of the thud his body made when went down. Lelouch shakingly got up, not caring if she was special or not, he stood infront of her, staring down at her in pure anger. Serinity watched him, ready to get hit, till she felt him caress her cheek.

I don't know why. But you remind me of someone. Says Lelouch, starting to pull her closer, startling Serinity. Lelouch, saw the hurt in her eyes as he tipped her head with his index finger and kissed Serinity gently, tasting her cherry chapstick.


	2. Chapter 2

Serinity clinged to Lelouch's shirt for dear life,till she realized she was kissing him! Lelouch, was asking for entrance,till Serinity pushed him away and hid behind Suzuka, blushing madly with snowy white cat ears and tails twitching. Suzuka looking confused at Serinity who was glaring daggers at Lelouch who sighed at her.

Nina, you said she could talk English, if someone kissed her. Why isn't she? Asked Lelouch impatiently tapping his foot.

Well, it's her who's suppose to kiss someone not you. But now we have a new problem now. States Nina, adjusting her glasses as she sees Serinity nuzzling Suzuka's arm.

Which is? Asks Lelouch, getting annoyed with Nina.

She is seeing as Suzuka as a big brother. Which means in Sinclaire terms, if someone hurts him, she will kill them without hesitation. Oh, and if shes not near him, she will hunt him down and protect him from everyone that goes near him,unless he tells her otherwise. Says Nina, finishing her statement.

So, Suzuka gets a free hot chick following him around?! That's not fair! Whines Rivalz, looking over to Serinity who starts purring as Suzuka, pets her hair.

How am I going to go to work then? I work for the military,remember? Says Suzuka, worriedly looking over to Serinity.

No! Shouts Serinity, grabbing Suzuka arm.

No? No what? Asks Suzuka, confused at what Serinity is trying to say.

No! Military bad! They hurt Serinity! No! Cries Serinity, suddenly having a flash back, causing her to have to slide her hand over right eye in agony as she cries out in pain.

Serinity-chan?! Shouts Suzuka, hugging Serinity to his chest.

N-no...No more. Please! Cried Serinity softly, trembling as her cat ears went down, with a twitching tail swifting at slow speed.

Whatever happened to her with the military, must really scarred her. Says Milly calmly, looking at the trembling girl.

Well she can't be separated from Suzuka. She thinks he's of him as her big brother. Says Nina, opening a very large book.

But she can't come with me in this condition?! Says Suzuka, trying to soothing the trembling girl.

Well, you could teach her that the military isn't bad anymore or what she thinks? Says Milly, smiling to herself.

That could work. Hey Serinity-chan,want to come to work with me? Asks Suzuka, ruffling Serinity's hair,causing her to pout. Serinity nuzzled her head under Suzuka's chin as she clinged to his shirt.

Me wanna go to work with Onii-chan! Replied Serinity practically hovering over Suzuka,making her dress go a bit higher. Rivalz being sneaky, tilted his head to find out what color her Serinity's panties were, and found a lacey white ones. Lelouch finding him in the act, glared at Rivalz, till he saw him about to snap a secret picture of Serinity's panties. Lelouch, in brother mode, strode over to Rivalz, taking his phone and pocketing it in his pants, Causing Rivalz to whine about the loss of his phone. Serinity kept smiling as she sat on Suzuka's crouch bouncing up and down like a child, not noticing the look of horror from Suzuka's face.

Onii-chan, I want ice cream~! Cheers Serinity childishly, as she bounces once again but this time shifting her weight so she's directly on his lap. Lelouch sighed, then an idea hit him as he saw Suzuka stammering trying to get the girl to stop.

Serinity-chan? Replies Lelouch, kneeling before the bouncing girl, who stop to look over to him with confusion.

Yes? Asks Serinity, tilting her head, as Lelouch reaches out to gently pet her snowy white cat ears, making her purr.

Why don't you and Suzuka visit me and Nunnally on Saturday? Asks Lelouch, seeing Serinity eyes light up instantly. Serinity, jumped off Suzuka and tackled hugged a blushing Lelouch as Serinity rubbed her cheek against his.

Yay! New friends~! New friends! Cheered Serinity, still hugging Lelouch.

She seems to be in a good mood now. But why the sudden change? Asked Kallen, looking at the strange girl who smiled brightly at Kallen.

I'm not sure. Sinclaires, are difficult to predict on emotions or thier actions. Also- Before Nina could say anything Serinity jumped up and ran over to the window.

No! Serinity, come here! Ordered Suzuka as he did,Serinity obeyed without hesitation and smiled waiting for him with a big smile.

I guess, she really does see you as her big brother. But how long will this last for? Asked Shirley, looking over to Serinity who waved to her all over the place.

I don't think it ever wears off, unless he betrays her. Which you,should never do. Warns Nina, using a superior tone. Serinity yawned and held Suzuka's hand tightly as she smiled, making him look at her questionly. Milly was about to say something but, the bell rang,signaling school was over. Serinity tilt her head as everyone waited for her reaction to the bell,but got nothing.

Serinity, let's get going. Lulu, we'll see you tomorrow,okay? Said Suzuka as he gently took Serinity's hand and walked out of the school,leaving a quiet room. Nina coughed and gave Lelouch a dirty look after he started staring after the "siblings" walking away.

Seems like someone's jealous. Said Kallen,smirking as she picked up her things and saw it was just her and Lelouch.

Why would I be jealous? I just met her? Besides, she just reminds me of Nunnally is all.. states Lelouch calmly, trying to play aloof.

Whatever. Just don't start getting angry once Suzuka starts kissing her and realizes she's special to him. States Kallen calmly as she walks out of the room and shuts the door with a soft click.

Why do I feel such rage when she said that...? Do I like Serinity? But I just met her! Though...her lips are very soft and unchapped. Also she would make a nice edition to the black knights and...my life..if only I can get her alone. Thought Lelouch, as he sigh heavily trying to get his act together. Lelouch suddenly got his call from one of his Knights as he spoke, he couldn't focus,for stormy blue eyes, haunted his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lelouch finished talking to his black knights, he went home to change into his Zero costume and talk to C.C, to see if she knew anything about the mystery girl that showed up at school today. Once, he opened his front door, Nunnally greeted him happily as she always did.

Hello big brother~! Cheered Nunnally, creating origami again as Lelouch walked toward her.

Hello, Nunnally. Did anything new happen? Asked Lelouch, kneeling by Nunnally's wheelchair, and taking her hand into his.

Ah, yes! I was going to ask if you were okay?! Did she hurt you? Asked Nunnally worriedly. Lelouch looked at Nunnally in confusion,till she spoke again.

At your school. A Sinclaire showed up and injured 23 faculty workers and made the principal go insane by some kind of mind game. Plus other students were hypnotized and attacked other students in toturous ways. I tried to contact the school but there was no answer. Did you see anyone barefoot and strange looking that didn't belong there, big brother? Questioned Nunnally, looking up at him. Shock, choked at Lelouch's wind pipes. Is she talking about Serinity?! B..But, she acted so innocent and how could she do that to so many people and not cause an uproar?! T..Though that girl Nina did call her a Sinclaire. But what was with that Majesty thing! Is Serinity royalty? And the freak out she had with the military conversation... Is there some connection? Wha-

Brother! Shouts Nunnally, shaking Lelouch trying to snap him out of his daze.

Sorry, Nunnally I was thinking about what you were saying and got caught up in it. Said Lelouch, smiling at his blinded little sister.

It's okay. But do be careful they say,she may look innocent but she's deadlier than anything you can imagine. Warned Nunnally, as she went back to her origami.

Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now does this girl have a name or an appearance so I can look out for her? Teased Lelouch, getting Nunnally to puff up her cheeks at him as she sudden went to thought.

Well, our the news reported she has Silverish white hair and stormy blue eyes and is barefoot. Thought Nunnally for a moment, putting a finger to her lips in question.

B-barefoot? Stammered Lelouch, his brain going haywire. Could it be...? N-no...it could just be another Sinclaire! Thought Lelouch shaking his thoughts away.

I'll be upstairs if you need me. So please tell Sayako to knock before entering my room. Replied Lelouch as he was about step on the stairs, Nunnally's voice reached him.

Wait,Onii-chan! Cried Nunnally nervously, biting her lip.

Yes, Nunnally? Said Lelouch, looking over to his little sister in worry.

I remember something else in the news! Nunnally replied, still looking down.

Nunnally,whatever it is I think it can wai-

Her name. Nunnally said without hesitation.

Wh-what? Stuttered Lelouch, trying to calm down.

On the news, it said her name. But- started Nunnally, trying to sound strong, but her voice sounded tight.

Lelouch ran over to Nunnally and kneeled before her as he did,he grabbed her hand in a non gentle way.

What was her name. Please tell me. Said Lelouch, looking at the startled Nunnally.

He-Her name was Serinity. Stuttered Nunnally, as Lelouch loosened his grip he felt light headed and everything went black.

Big brother!

Young Master!?

(The Military base)

Onii-chan, why is everyone looking at me? Asked Serinity, tilting her head, as her snowy cat ears twitched once more with her swishing tail. Suzuka, couldn't help but sigh as he looked at Serinity's outfit once more.

When I said blend in. I didn't mean in a sexy skimpy military outfit. Said Suzuka,as Serinity looked down and started unbuttoning her top.

Wh-what are you doing?! Stammered Suzuka as he couldn't get even more red in the face.

You said this is too skimpy. So I was helping you by walking around naked. Smiled Serinity as Suzuka blushed a fire hydrant red and started telling her she was wrong,causing her to pout.

Is this your girlfriend,Suzuka? Asked Gino, eyeing Serinity as she kept her head down and braid her hair.

N-No! She's just a friend that thinks of me as her big brother! And- Hey! Said Suzuka as he saw Gino grin a wolf like smile.

Damn, your friend sure is clueless about how many guys would love to- before Gino could finish his sentence Suzuka turned around to see a naked Serinity sitting on her butt with her knees covering her chest and her smile never fading.

Onii-chan, I'm ready to see your boss now~! Cheers Serinity, not noticing a tickle of blood coming from Gino or Suzuka's nose as they see that her bra is hanging from one of her snowy white cat ears. Suzuka coughed in his hand to regain his cool, as for Gino his wolfish grin grew bigger at the innocent looking female.

Ne, Suzuka-kun~! Here's your chance to pop your sweet cherry! She looks too innocent enough to have gotten laid yet~! And you could be her first~! Teased Gino, getting a dark blush from Suzuka who was about to say something but was interrupted by Serinity.

What does pop his cherry mean? Asked Serinity cutely, tilting her head as, Gino started to laugh at Suzuka's red face from the question.

U-uhhh, it's nothing bad Serinity! Just something lovers do together when thier in love. Explained Suzuka trying to get the blush off his face.

Are you and him lovers? Asked Serinity, nodding to Gino who had a look of horror on his face. Before Suzuka and Gino could explain to Serinity, Lloyd came to them and saw the naked girl. A surprise look on his face as he saw her cat ears twitch, he rushed to her side and kneeled before her and started asking her questions.

When is your birthday?

December 5th.

Age?

18.

Are you a Masochist or Sadist?

Masochist.

Are you the one that attacked the school?

...

Now, now! You were doing so good~! Did you attack the school? And why?

...Yes.

Good girl. Now why.

...

Lloyd sighed as he got up and started writing down something on his clipboard. Then he turned to Suzuka and smiled apologetically.

Now, you will answer my questions. Or this boy that you seem fond of,will be hurt. Do you understand?

...

I'm sorry,you feel that way,Serinity... sighed Lloyd, as he nodded towards some storage boxes and strong guards with electrical guns and knives came out hiding.

...

Still no response? My, what a stubborn girl, you are~! Bruce, Billy. Show, number 57893 what happens if she doesn't obey orders.

Yes Professor Lloyd. Replied both guards as they started leaving marks on Suzuka. Billy, however, slammed Gino's head to the ground as they started laughing Serinity's eyes went wide-like saucers as she trembled and clenched her head.

N-no! Stop it! St-stop hurting Onii-chan! N-no more! I...I said... Serinity said her voice stopped trembling seconds later.

I said no more you pathetic little insect. You think awakening saves you? Scolds the voice, a new tremendous aura overflowing Serinity's body as she gets up in one swift movement.

Ah, Serinity's other side! I knew one day I would meet you,if I push her long en-

Your a fool if you think you can Handel me. I came to save Suzuka and his friend. And that's all. I don't feel like you deserve the need to know me. Better yet, this is your final hour. Goodbye, Professor. Sneered the new personality controlling Serinity.

Wa-Wait?! Let's talk this ov- Before he could finish, "Serinity" flicked her finger and off popped Lloyd's head, scaring Suzuka and Gino as they got sprayed with their former boss's blood. Bruce and Billy let go of Gino and Suzuka only to be killed by being diced into miniature bite sized pieces by "Serinity".

Heh. So, I guess they captured me once more I assume. Scoffed Serinity, flipping part of Silverish white hair off her shoulder. Suzuka, however spoke to this new Serinity. Knowing she wasn't the one he met at the school.

W-who are you? Asked Suzuka, trembling as he spoke.

The boy speaks. Laughs "Serinity", making me get up slowly as I grab her shoulder.

Please,Serinity! Stop joking around! Why did you kill my boss?! And how did you make them guards mince meat?! Suzuka questioned, shaking "Serinity" by the shoulders non too gently. "Serinity" smacked my hand away and scoffed at me as if she hated me.

I'm not this Serinity your thinking of. But, the reasons I killed your boss was because he's one of the people that created me. I used to be human, just like you. But you damn humans have to fucking create. So, as you know that, I'm not the Serinity you know. My name is Beloved. And i-

Everything went black before she could say another word as a faint spell has hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sayako! Whats wrong with Onii-chan?! Cried Nunnally, as she tried to get out if her wheelchair. Sayako put her hand over Lelouch's forhead and pulled back fast with a very burnt blistered hand.

I-I never seen a case like this before. But we must take care of him and send him to the hospital. Nunnally, please get- Before she could finish C.C. came down with a determination.

I know who's responsible. But right now, we need to find her and get her to heal him right away before he "expires". Orders C.C., flipping her lime hair to her back.

Okay, C.C.-chan~! Says Sayako as she gently picks up Lelouch and places him on the dinning room table as Nunnally looks absolutely scared. Before Sayako could turn around to assist C.C, she was gone, like the wind and off to find a certain Sinclaire.

(Military base)

Suzuka ran over to the heavy breathing Sinclaire as her eyes welded shut and coughed uncontrollable in minutes.

Whats wrong with her? One minute,shes a person named Beloved and now she has a fever? Whats going on?! Shouts Gino confused as he ruffles his own hair in anger.

Ah, you have Serinity. Hmph, should of known you would overdo it,you stupid girl. Said C.C., putting her hand on her hip annoyed at the Sinclaire. Serinity huffed and in pain,sat up as she turned to C.C.

I-Im not the one that smells like a victim of a contract. A-and ahhh... don't need you telling what to do. Pained Serinity, clenching through her pain in her body. C.C. glared at Serinity,as she flipped her lime colored hair and spoke with icy vemon.

You and your twin are just the same. Stubborn and unreliable. I came here because my contractor is dying cause of you. I could kill you now and use your very blood to heal him,but it wouldn't save him forever. So you have two choices. Come with me peacefully or I'll force you to come with me~! Replied C.C. knowing her threat was an absolute promise and Serinity had no control over her body right now.

Your not taking Serinity! Yelled Suzuka, putting himself infront of Serinity as she felt her head spin faster.

Your a fool. She needs to save him,to save herself as well. If she kisses him once more, then she'll be back to normal. Replied C.C. getting bored talking to Suzuka. Gino,however knew Suzuka was being to overprotective,so he did what any concerned friend would do. Gino, smashed his fist into Suzuka's head,knocking him out,cold.

Ohohoho~! Good guys against each other? How fun? Mocked C.C., grinning madly.

No. Just take Serinity and save her. Shes too good of a uhhh- whatever she is to die admits Gino,blushing a bit.

You have no idea. Replies C.C. in a monotone voice as she picks up Serinity who tries to push her away but C.C kisses her forehead and Serinity suddenly goes limp as C.C. walks away with Gino looking back at his unconoius friend.

What have I done. Thought Gino.

(Lelouch's house)

Lelouch breathing heavily worsens as his eyes try to open and Nunnally tries to speak but her words are stuck in her throat. Soon enough, C.C. comes in with a staggering Serinity who is trembling over to Lelouch.

Get out of Serinity's way. She knows What she's doing. Replies C.C. Coldly as Nunnally and Sayako obey her quickly. As Serinity reaches Lelouch, she starts talking in her language as little cat fangs peek out she bites Lelouch's neck,drinking his ruby goodness. Nunnally, trembles, due to the sounds of moaning and licking as Serinity finishes. Lelouch awakens with more healthier looking skin as he sees Serinity with little blood dripping down her chin,he understood what she did and blushed red.

Th-thank you for saving-

Serinity! I'm so glad your okay~! Replied a ravenette that looked exactly like Serinity and was hugging her as Serinity hugged her back.

S-Silver?!


	5. Chapter 5

Serinity in deep shock as her twin, Silver spoke with small tears in her eyes.

I missed you~! I was so scared that there was a force mating upon you! Also, when I heard about the school, I tried to call it to get information on you,but they thought I was a stalker! Scoffed Silver, twirling a piece of black hair around her index finger.

Well,this is the human world. It's much different ours. But ummm... not to be rude,nee-chan. But how'd you get here? I thought our worlds weren't connected like it used to be? Asked Serinity, looking over to Silver questionly. Silver chuckle darkly as Serinity didn't like the look she was giving off.

Serinity, as a goddess of death, I tend to own favors. Meaning, people owe me so many favors, I had this girl scientist make a portal for me~! Giggled Silver darkly as if it was the funniest joke on earth.

But- Serinity started, but Silver shut her up with a kiss on the forehead.

It's nothing to worry about~! If any human came without a Sinclaire escort into our world,they'll be dead in no time. So don't think about it~! Says Silver strongly, trying to calm Serinity down. Serinity sighed in defeat and smiled at Silver and hugged her knowing she was right. C.C. smiled to herself but a confused Lelouch walked over and split the twins apart,standing infront of Serinity.

I don't believe you two are twins. Shouldn't they have the same colored hair? And also how do I know your not going to kill h- Smack!

How dare you! Snarled Silver, looking angrier by the minute. Lelouch looked at the new visitor in shock as he felt the very powerful sting in the slap.

I would never ever kill my own twin! She's my life to me! Our own parents raped us and used our bodies as experimental Guinea pigs?! To stop the pain I took her place and the pain never stopped for me! My scars are deep! But you filthy humans wouldn't understand cause we're monsters to you! Well fuck you! And never come near me again! Or I'll freaking kill you. Yelled Silver in an icy tone as tears streamed down her face as she ran through front door,passing the Council Students. Lelouch was in deep shock and thought as he felt pain deep in his soul.

Maybe I should've been more understanding to them. They seem legit. Thought Lelouch, gripping at his hair in remorse. Serinity went up to Lelouch and spoke to him softly.

Lulu...

Yes? Replied Lelouch,hoping Serinity didn't hate him.

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Why did you make her run away?! Now I'll never find her! You! You! You! You asswipe! Yelled Serinity, as she kept hitting Lelouch's chest,crying as the student council watched.

Serinity? Said Nina, looking at her in remorse.

Y-yeah? Teared up Serinity, as she looked up at Nina.

Your twin looks firmilar. Is she the model, Divine? Asked Nina, petting the sniffling Sinclaire's hair.

Ah,yes! She must of went to the modeling agency~! Thanks,Nina-chan! Replied Serinity,as she got up and started toward the door but C.C. tripped her.

You shouldn't go,when She's angry. I'll go and bring someone cute with me. Because you know she'll be drunk on whiskey. Said C.C., flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Then why the cute person? Asked Milly, pipping up on interest.

Because, she's a very honest when drunk. But the cute person,gets all her dirty little secrets. Trust me,I know. Says C.C., smirking as she tries to decide.

Maybe we should bring everyone~! Suggests Milly evilly, as she plots.

I guess. But no one look, Izzy in the eyes,unless you want him to talk about his boyfriend and five beautiful daughters. Suggests C.C., walking toward the door

Uhhh, what? Asks Rivalz,confused about what C.C. said.

Just follow me and Serinity's rules and you'll be fine~! Purred C.C. as she and the others walked out the door to the agency.

(Sakura Town Talent Agency)

Another bottle of S. Cherry Blossom Whiskey? Asked a tall Gothic Lolita boy who's dark brown hair was in pigtails.

Don't patronise me,Izzy?! Slurred Silver,smacking the whiskey out of Izzy's hands and onto his lacey dress.

Ugh! Silver Marybelle Sinclaire! My boyfriend bought me this! Pouted Izzy, as he was about to have a dramatic scene, his pet kitty, snowbelle came in chased by a cute brown haired boy and company.

Oh~! Guests! And I'm in this ugly thing! Silver you bitch! You knew didn't you~! Shouted Izzy dramatically as he started to pout.

My eyes are on a different cutie~! Purred Silver her eyes shimmering with glee.

You are right about that. But the boy with the blue hair needs a makeover~! Can I C.C? Said Izzy, eyeing the bluenette in disgust.

Sorry Izzy. As much as I love you to- Hey!

You can't,because he's naturally that color. Sighed C.C. trying to comfort the now sad Burnette.

Ugh, that sickens me. Says Izzy in disgust as he pushes Rivalz down the stairs as the bluenette yelled up.

That could've killed me?! Shouted Rivalz, glaring at the scoffing boy.

But it didn't,now did it~! Replied Izzy, as he twirled his hair around his index finger.

Grrrrr~! Growled Rivalz ready to punch Izzy, but C.C. gave held him back.

Anyway, why are you humans in my agency? Only Sincl- He was stopped by crazy laughter and a soft apologies as he started to sigh and grow bored again. Izzy got up and grabbed a crusted knife that was jagged while slamming a door shut as new shouting was heard. Silver,the drunk giggled and twirled her car keys on her thumb as another sinister laugh was heard.

Sounds like Melody came home~! Slurred Silver as she looked up at the ceiling, when a ball of hyped up energy came smashing through the door.

Silver-channnnn~! Whined the pigtailed blonde who's emerald eyes were full of fake tears, as a 15 year old bunny ear old girl was noming her head.

What?! Can't you see, I'm trying to see if I can go to human school too?! Snarled Silver,glaring at the blonde who was whined again.

Ehhh? Human school?! I wanna go too! Said the blonde, jumping for joy, knocking the bunny girl off her.

Melody! You knocked off,Alice! Slurred Silver, pointing to the bunny girl,who was hugging her knees. Melody pouted and tried to cheer up Alice,but got kicked in the shin.

Serves you right. Sniffled Alice cutely.

Roar! Growled Melody, making Alice shrink back into a corner.

Enough! Snapped Serinity, making Melody stop.

But! But she kicked me! Replied Melody, trying to pass the blame only to get C.C. to laugh at her.

Izzy-chan, I think, it'll be good for us four if we got human life~! Think about it! Replied Serinity,trying to coax her boss and friend.

Well...Alice does need friends and you four need to learn more human emotion... explained Izzy, thinking it over.

They could come to our school~! Replied Milly, looking at Izzy hopefully.

And you are? Asked Izzy. C.C. came to the rescue of course,so no one caused a death scene or trouble to the company.

Her school is very generous and ah-mazing dah-ling~! Replied C.C. talking like she used to when she was with Izzy or Steven.

Generous,you say? Replied Izzy, quite interested now in the details.

Yes! Now, not to brag. But besides the disappoint,bluenette; there are a bunch of wonderful cuties and girls that will help your girls blend in,hon. Trust me! If you want, I will go in,just to help~! Replied C.C., purring in delight.

My~! What a beautiful sounding school~! My girls will go~! Replied Izzy, smiling with amusement.

Good,well we should go home. See you at school everyone! Replied Milly as everyone said thier goodbye's, Serinity stayed at the agency with her family as the night when on,Serinity hoped Izzy wasn't tricking the poor lime haired girl.

(Ashford Academy)

Rivalz,do you see them yet?! Replies Milly excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

U-ummm...well the principal doesn't look happy about the Melody girl shooting her water gun at people. Replied Rivalz, looking nervously.

There's one~! Sang Milly counting down her new classmates happily.

One what? Said Suzuka as he walked in the room good nature.

Ehhh, you look like you got hit by a ton of bricks~! Said Nina surprised by Suzuka's lack of super happy aura.

Suzuka-nii,your okay~! Said Serinity as she pushed Nina out of the way and hugged Suzuka.

So how'd you get hurt? Asked Lelouch,not looking up from his book.

Ah, I can't remember sighed Suzuka,rubbing his head and wincing making Serinity worry. Melody rolled in and sprayed Lelouch as she did she did her best Anorld S. Voice,

I'm here to "spray" my loving to the babes of this world~! Giggled Melody as she laughed, Bunny came in shyly and waved causing Shirley to flock over to her.

Your so cute! Replied Shirley scaring Bunny as she pushed Shirley away with her aura as tears dipped at her tear ducts.

Awwe~! Bunny your no fun! She was just saying Hi! Scoffs Melody suddenly interested in the book Lelouch is reading.

I-i'm sorry! Wailed Bunny as she cried crocodile tears. Serinity suddenly took Bunny's hands and chanted a small little song as she did,Bunny calmed down and started smiling.

Oh? Where's Silver? She's suppose to be here? Asked Bunny, looking up with big ol' eyes. As Serinity dealt with Bunny, Shirley was awakened by a concerned Milly.

I-i'm okay. I forgot,that their really strong. Said Shirley, putting up a smile.

Oh! Serinity-chan~! Singed Milly micheviously as she had an evil glint in her eye.

Yes? Replied Serinity,not fazed by the evil glint.

Whats your twin like? Like don't sugar coat it~! Give me details~! Replied Milly sweetly as Serinity was about to answer,Silver came in and glared at Milly.

Why don't you ask me yourself. Replied Silver coldly.

Okay, what are you- Before Milly could finish Silver scoffed.

I'm not going to answer a stupid question like that. And I'll know if you ask Serinity,so don't try it,Milly. Sneered Silver as she walked out of the room with a slammed door behind her.

Wow. Thought the student Council as Serinity sighed in relief.

Least she didn't burn anyone~! Replied Melody, wanting to be in the conversation.

Yeah. Well, I'm gonna get my twin and go to our classes. Can you babysit Bunny? Okay? Thanks! Replied Serinity as she pulled Melody up and they went after Silver.

Hmmmm...I know what we're doing these three weeks~! Replied Milly excitedly.

What hare brain scheme is this now? Asked Lelouch, looking up at Milly,uninterested.

We're going to have the twins join the Student Council~! Isn't that cool,bu-? Awww! She's sleeping! Cooed Milly as she tried to keep quiet.

Anyway, how are we going to get them to join? Serinity might. But the other seems to hate us. Replied Kallen, looking at the now evil grin from thier President.

Leave that to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ehhh? Replied the student council members at Milly's plan.

I don't think a plan called Gothic Lolita tea party will help us get both twins and examine Silver. Replied Kallen, not liking the idea.

Well, we have to know what kind of person we're dealing with~! So mission a-GO! Shouts Milly as she calls in a Specialty designer.

What should we do then,Milly-san? Asked Nina cluelessly.

Kallen and Lelouch,you two found out about Silver~! While Suzuka and the rest of you help me! Explained Milly as she pushed Kallen and Lelouch out the door with a walkie talkie. Both sighed as they walked around to see Silver under a tree, cuddling Serinity as her head rested under her chin, nails digging into Serinity's neck possessively.

N-nee-chan whimpered Serinity as Silver nipped Serinity's ear roughly getting a gasp from her twin. Silver giggled as she got up from one swift movement and helped her blushing twin who's face was red as a fire truck. Lelouch couldn't help but wonder why Silver was doing that to her own twin,non less her own sister. Kallen however was fascinated by the encounter and felt a bit "needy" from what she saw. Lelouch elbowed Kallen,causing her to yelp as she did Silver heard her.

Shit! Thought both Kallen and Lelouch as Silver found them staring up at her,trying to look innocent.

What do you two want? Replied Silver icily as she started to create a purple and blue flame in her hand.

To get to know the real you! Blurted out Lelouch stupidly,as he did he covered his mouth and looked in horror as the flame turned into a monstrous dragon flame like creature.

Wa-Wait! You don't want to do this! Replied Kallen calmly,seeing the dragon and Silver look at each other in reunion.

You don't kno- began Silver but Kallen pecked Silver on the lips for a moment and pulled back.

We- began Kallen trying to choose her words correctly.

We want to see the real you. Not the you that people make you out to be. Finished Kallen,seeing if Silver will accept.

No.

What? B-but I thought- blabbered Kallen,thinking she finally understood Silver.

Sorry but I don't care for making new friends. Sneered Silver, pushing Kallen back enough to get her out of her way as she walked off and the flame creature disappeared. Kallen grunted in anger as Lelouch stood in shock at the exchange.

I guess Silver doesn't like us, much huh? Replied Lelouch,shaking off his shock.

Well, Milly won't be happy that we got nothing. Let's go. Says Kallen.

All day they followed Silver, noticing she sat by herself and or by her twin. When it was close to the student council meeting,Serinity got up and waved bye as Silver sat there and said nothing. Like she didn't care.

What are you two doing? Asked Serinity,looking at Kallen and Lelouch in confusion.

We were trying to learn your sister's personality. But she seems uninterested in us and the school. Explained Kallen, wiping the hair out of her face.

Oh! She has a sister complex~! And she likes someone. Replied Serinity absent minded,not noticing the looks of shock looks on thier face.

Do you have someone you like,Serinity? Teased Kallen,as Serinity blushed a deep red.

N-no! He's not someone you would know! I mean- I uhh gotta go~! Shouted Serinity as she passes them both,running after her twin.

I wonder who she likes. Says Lelouch, not realizing her blushing face.

Your an idiot. Sighs Kallen walking away.

What?

Nothing~!

Lelouch wondered what Kallen meant by her statement and was about to say something when they heard a conversation going on between Silver and a male student.

You dare purposely drop liquid on my uniform hoping to see my bra color? What a disgrace. Sneered Silver angrily, as the male shivered in fear.

W-wait, I didn't mean to! It was a complete accident~! Stuttered the boy, cowering from Silver's evil look. Silver chuckled darkly, as an evil look in her eye appeared.

I hope you learned to tal- before she could finish she heard a sweet innocent voice coming toward them.

Silver-nee~! Waved Serinity sweetly not noticing the tension in the air.

Serinity... Whispered Silver trying to hide her light blush from her cheeks. The boy ran away, knowing this was his time to bail. Kallen and Lelouch who watched the scene was writing down interesting facts about Silver they discovered. Kallen approached the twins getting a glare as Silver stood closer to Serinity who smiled and put her head on her twin's chest to hear her heartbeat.

Ah! I heard it~! Nee-chan, I heard it this time, I swear~! Replied Serinity excitedly.

You listen to your twin's heartbeat why? Asked Kallen, looking at Serinity who now giggled at her.

Its a secret~! Replied Serinity, winking at Kallen playfully.

If its a secret, why do you do it in public? Asked Lelouch, trying to get the secret out her.

Because its my favorite pasttime~! And it calms me down too~! Replied Serinity,smiling at her friends.

Calms her down? Thought both Kallen and Lelouch, who never once seen Serinity mad.

Ah! Silver-nee lets- N-no...NO! He's here! We gotta go now! Nee-chan we gotta go! Cried Serinity trembling as tears gathered in her eyes. Silver held Serinity who fainted short after as she scooped her up she ran not even looking back at a stunned Lelouch and Kallen.

(In a helicopter)

My, it seems they already sensed me. But finding them is always twice the fun. Right, Sam?


	7. 7) p-papa?

(In helicopter)

You know Sam, your daughters are very unstable. And it would hurt me to see them a extreme punishment for this,don't you? Purred Tyler, taking a sip of wine. Sam bristled as he clawed at his perfectly manicured hand and bit down the bile he wanted to say.

Your not going to say a word? My, you are a stubborn one~! Laughed Tyler in Sam's face,getting another growl.

Sire, we are now at Ashford Academy! Take her down? Asked the pilot nervously.

Yes, we have business to attend. Right,Sam? Purred Tyler, as he brushed a few strands of long black hair from Sam's face and kissed the end of it. Sam said nothing as he hoped his daughters were hidden and protected by their friends.

Y..yes... Choked out Sam, hoping Tyler wouldn't notice but a dark chuckle came from him.

(With Kallen and Lelouch)

Should we follow them? Asked Lelouch, looking over at Kallen.

Yeah. But first, let's get the others and then go. C'mon! Replied Kallen, getting Lelouch to follow. Kallen and Lelouch ran to the student Council room as the black helicopter holding Tyler and Sam landed on the track field. A nearby coach didn't know he was in trouble or the students.

Ah, so this is school~! How refreshing! Purred Tyler, till the soccer coach came up, yelling at him.

Hey! We have this field for today~! So get your fancy panzy helicopter out of here! You son of a- The coach exploded in pure agony as blood coated the nearby soccer players,scaring them as they ran away screaming.

Opps~! I didn't mean to kill him! I just meant to rip his arm off~! Silly me! Laughed Tyler, as Sam shivered in fear and hoped that his girls were okay.

(The student council room)

Suzaku, I mean it! Serinity and Silver are in trouble?! Kallen explained rapidly, as Lelouch paced thinking of a plan. Bunny who was sleeping, awakened, looked scared as if she seen a ghost.

Suzaku has to protect Serinity! Now! Papa in danger! Exclaimed Bunny vaguely as she pointed to the door.

Who's this papa? Why are the twins in danger? Asked Suzaku, hoping Bunny would explain better but she kept crying as if she knew something bad was happening.

No! Save their papa! Serinity in danger! Big Fire! I...I...I'm tired.. Yawned bunny as she slumped back to sleep and cuddled up in a ball.

Damnit! I don't understand! Who's this papa! Grunted Suzaku, ruffling his hair in frustration.

Well, she kept saying "their". Maybe it's the twin's papa. Suggested Nina, as she looked around the room.

If its the twin's dad, then why did he bring someone dangerous? Replied Suzaku, thinking it over.

Maybe he didn't have a choice. But if there's a father. Then where's there mother? Asked Kallen in confusion. As the Student council tried to figure out the puzzle, a huge explosion was heard in the eastern west wing of the school causing Lelouch to panic.

Nunnally! Please be okay?! Thought Lelouch to himself as another explosion was heard from the north. Then sirens went off in the school as Rivalz looked out the window to see a short black haired boy with ruby colored eyes injuring students as they passed him.

G-guys?! I think I found another Sinclaire and he's not holding Serinity! Yelled Rivalz in shock, as the other pushed him aside. Down below, Serinity's head was being smashed into the ground by his foot as if he wanted her to eat dirt. Suzaku ran out the door with the others at tow as Tyler laughed at Serinity's pathetic state.

Serinity! Shouted Suzaku, running toward them.

S..Suzaku.. N..no.. Whimpered Serinity in pain as Tyler smashed his heel in her side harshly. Suzaku growled in anger as he was about to move but Nina was in front of him stopping him from interfering.

Nina get out of my way! Now! Growled out Suzaku angrily, balling his hands into fists.

No! Do you want to die! Serinity might be hurting but- but she doesn't want you hurt Suzaku! Reasoned Nina trying to get it through Suzaku's head.

Serinity...I'm so sorry... Replied a voice as Tyler stepped back and smirked as Serinity looked up to hurt eyes.

P...papa...?


	8. 8) Where my demons hide

P-papa...? Stammered Serinity as her eyes went wide like saucers.

Yes,it's me. I've been so selfish to keep you two alive that I want to end it here. I'm gonna end my mistake and sacrifice to a god. Explained Sam, as he reached for a gun in his dress pants.

B..but, all those time..you tucked in at night. Saying you loved us was a joke? You lied to us? Asked Serinity coughing a bit.

Yes, how could I love monsters like yourselves. All you did was ruin my life. Now, if I end yours...I can live again. Replied Sam, readying the gun.

Okay, papa. If I was a mistake, I'm sorry. All I wanted was a normal life. To play with kids my own age and to make you proud of me. Papa, did you know, I fell in love. He's really cute too. But, he won't ever meet him,cause I'll be dead.

Stop talking!

Papa...you know, I was hoping to live forever in your image. Though Silver has your hair color. But I never cared.

Stop! Stop this now! Please stop!

Papa? You know, I had a lot of thoughts running through my head. But my favorite one was "what if papa killed me". I know now, that if I die today, you will always be my papa. Even if you were the one that killed me. Cause...

Bam!

...I...love...you...

Suzaku stood in silence as serinity bleeding body fell on the ground, and disappeared from site as her father stood there with tears running down his face.

I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Cried Sam as Tyler went over to Suzaku and gave him Silver with a smirk and a wink, he disappeared in the helicopter with Sam at tow.

Soon enough, it started raining on school grounds as Silver kept sleeping through the storm. Nina was crying with the rest of the girls as Kallen was keeping it inside and locked up. Silver awakened, as she did she felt sick and hollow.

Where is she?! Growled Silver, as she wobbled out of bed.

Silver, calm down. Let us explain! Replied Suzaku, trying to calm the angry ravenette.

You! You didn't save her! I could hear the empty souless feel of my body! I need Twin! I need her NOW! Raged Silver as tears fled her eyes as Suzaku hugged her, Silver broke down for the second time in her life.

P...please...I want nee-chan... Pleaded Silver as Suzaku petted Silver's hair and hummed a melody to calm her down. As Silver finally settled down while clinging to his shirt clinging to him with care,he chuckled how somewhat similar they were. As he looked outside, he promised himself and Silver that he would Serinity knowing she was somewhere for the time being, waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Suzaku and the rest of the student council were working on welcoming Community to cheer up Silver of Serenity's disappearance. Lelouch not really showing it was in heart throbbing pain. He missed Serinity and wanted Suzaku to stop sulking. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Serinity made him miss her. Like he did Nunnally, maybe even more. As he got deeper in thought he was hit by the door by Nina when she came in scared.

There's no trace of them! Shouted Nina in stress trying to scramble out her words.

What? Nina, first calm down and tell us what happened. Asked Milly, trying to calm the girl down.

The Sinclaires are gone! Even Silver! And when I went searching for them, I saw cloaked figures leaving campus in a blackish purple portal! I yelled to stop but they said something in a different language and the portal disappeared along with them. Oh! And Nunnally is here with me~! She was worried about Lelouch. Replied Nina, adjusting her glasses.

Onii-chan! I'm so glad your okay! Replied Nunnally, wheeling in her wheelchair.

Nunnally! Thank god your okay! Replied Lelouch as he hugged her, not caring if he was squishing her in his chest. Nunnally giggled as she hugged back not feeling the small tears he was dropping on her head.

Oh! Onii-chan, did the Sinclaire finally leave? Nina said there's no war here anymore. And I'm glad your not hurt~! Replied Nunnally not understanding the situation.

Yes, She left. And she took my heart with her. Replied Lelouch, whispering the last line to himself.

How about we all go for some ice cream? Suggested Milly,trying to change the mood.

That sounds wonderful~! Can we,onii-chan? Asked Nunnally excitedly.

Sure, why not. But no two scoops~! Teased Lelouch, trying to hide the pain.

Awww, okay! Pouted Nunnally as Lelouch laughed at her expression. The friends went to the park eating ice cream, but something bugged Suzaku.

Why did they leave? Where's Serinity? Will I ever see her again? Thought Suzaku as he started licking his dripping Oreo ice cream cone.

Somewhere in this galaxy I will find you. And when I do, you will be mine.


	10. Chapter 10

After ice cream, everyone decided it was getting late and went home. Suzaku nimbly went to work,where he saw Gino talking to one of his buddies.

Yeah, I can't believe it either! I thought she would put up a fight but...yeah. replied Gino as one of his buddies nodded her head and understood what he meant.

Are they talking about Serinity? How do they know? They didn't even hear what she said to her old man as he was about to shoot! Thought Suzaku, as he went over to Gino and tapped his shoulder.

Oh! Hey buddy! Sorry about Ser- Before he could finish Suzaku punched him in the jaw, shocking Gino and his friends.

You...you hit me! What the fuck man! Stammered Gino, rubbing his jaw.

You don't know the pain Serinity weny through went she died! Or Silver! Silver...She...she deserves some fucking respect along with her sister! Spat Suzaku as he tried to land another hit Gino, grabbed Suzaku arm and threw him on the ground.

Don't tell me, you had feelings for the girl,man! She was trouble! Exclaimed Gino, trying to reason with Suzaku.

Serinity was like a sister to me,you asshole! I held her sister and I fell! Yelled Suzaku, as he got up and smashed his knee into Gino's stomach.

Ohohoho~! I came to help you go to Sinclaire Island with Zero's help and I find you beating up your "friend"~! Lovely! Purred C.C., as she spun around with Zero by her side.

What is Zero doing here?! Shouted Suzaku, balling his fists as he ignored C.C.'s jab.

Like I said, he's here to help you find Silver and Serinity. Replied C.C., staring at him with golden colored eyes.

Why? What does he want in return?! Growled Suzaku, not caring that Gino was hurt and his buddies were long gone.

I want your little sister. Replied Zero, as Suzaku was about to make a snarky comment, C.C interrupted him.

It's a fair deal,Suzaku-kun~! We give you what you want, we get your little sister as our prize! Replied C.C., as she started checking her nails waiting for Suzaku's anwser.

...fine... Replied Suzaku giving in to Zero's demand.

Hehe, I knew you would see it our way~! Replied C.C., as Suzaku and her shook hands.

Now,lets go back to the new improved knightmare that we got our scientist to built for us. Replied Zero, as Suzaku and C.C followed willingly, Gino passed out from the unbearable pain.

(In the knightmare)

Zero, did you get him? Asked Kallen, one of the black knights behind her mask.

Yes, he seemed to have to come willingly. Now, start going! We have an Island to find~! Commanded Zero as Suzaku came in with C.C. munching on some pizza rolls.

I guess Pizza girl found the secret stash. Sighed Kallen, as she started going West.

Are we almost to the portal? Asked Zero, tapping his index finger.

Yes sir. Everyone buckle up and hold onto something. This could be bumpy. Warned Kallen, as the knightmare started shaking and Suzaku sat down on an empty seat, and buckled up. Warning signs appeared on the screen as a clear grey sky appeared and an beautiful field of green was majestically showing on the screen. Then show a Majestic castle that was made of bluish grey granite and had a perfect gleam to it.

Th...this is where they wanted to run away from? Asked Kallen confusion written all over her face.

It's not as peaceful as you think,Kal-len-chan~! Replied C.C., unbuckling as she looked out the window at the crystal blue water. Kallen glared at C.C.'s head as she spun and smiled innocently.

Enough you two. We need to find Silver and get her to help us find her twin. Commanded Zero, as he got up from his chair, C.C smirked at a now growling Kallen and Suzaku sighed.

(On Sinclaire Island)

I wish I could see everyone again. Sighed Silver, as she flickered her finger and a few rocks flew,skipping into the pond.

Then stop moping,princess~! Teased C.C. blowing air in her ear.

C-C.C.?! Jumped Silver as she looked to see Suzaku and a mysterious man with a mask.

You must be Silver. We seek your help to find your sister. And if you join us, you'll see her,I promise. Replied Zero, walking over to Silver. Silver who was not afraid of Zero's Geass, walked over meeting him halfway.

Are you C.C's contractor? Asked Silver smiling to herself.

How do you-?

Know? Finished Silver,still smiling. Cause I can smell her scent all over you in a non sexual way.

Maybe both of them should be join the black knights. They could be great assets to the team. Thought Zero as he saw Silver try to take off his mask.

Foolish girl! What are you doing!? Exclaimed Zero, trying to pull away. As C.C. smirked knowing Silver was curious at exposing Zero's identity.

Silver-chan~! I wanna help too! Replied C.C. making Zero panic even more as he pushed Silver away.

Enough! Are you helping or not?! Growled Zero, making him lose his cool composer. Suzaku sighed in relief to see that he wasn't the only one intense as Silver laughed in Zero's face.

Sure. Sure. Prince lel- began Silver but Zero silenced her with his sword to her neck which didn't cause her to flinch.

Watch your tongue,girl. Scrowled Zero, as his sword bit into her skin a little, leaving a small ruby trail down her neck. Silver chuckled darkly, as Zero growled out at her chuckle.

Why do you not fear your life? I am the infamous Zero! You should be fearing for your life! Snarled Zero angrily, as he kept his blade to her neck.

I do not fear those that are pathetic masked beings that want to change the world. I don't need to hide behind a mask,because I know I'm a monster. You,on the other hand are a coward. You say you wanna change the world but you gotta face it with a bare and open mind not a twisted fate like mine. Replied Silver as Zero shook angrily,he ripped off his mask and bared his teeth at her and spat out his next words.

I'm gonna change everything! See! I'm not hiding anything you fool! I will show you that I am greater and I will use the black knights and my Geass to do it! Shouted Lelouch,making Silver smirk.

You're the fool. My sister will never join you nor I. Replied Silver simply, as she began walking away toward the water.

Get back here! We're not finished talking! You will join and so will your precious twin! For her love for humans knows no bounds! And I know you will follow! Countered Lelouch, as Silver started walking on the water.

Lelouch vi Britannia you are a fool. And always will be. Smiled Silver as black wings came out of her back and she flew. Flew straight into the tallest window of the blueish granite castle, as Suzaku stood shocked at not realizing that there stood his best friend. His best friend as Zero,he felt crushed and wanting to punch something.

Suzaku, let's go. We're not done persuading her. Said Lelouch quietly.

What are we going to do? Asked Suzaku talking without realization of the moment.

Break-in. Replied C.C. smiling as she picked up an anchor that looked rusted and greenish glowing.


	11. 11) Tamaki-kun!

Lelouch and the others carefully waited for C.C. to toss the anchor as she kept playing with its rusted chain.

Ahem. Aren't you supposed to throw that thing? Suggested Lelouch,getting a fake gasp out of C.C.

And break a nail?! Never! Cried C.C. smirking at the now fuming Lelouch who was about to yell at her.

C.C.! Get serious! Shouts Lelouch as C.C Smirked at Lelouch evilly.

Your no fun,lulu~! Teased C.C. laughing at Lelouch's red face. Lelouch was about to say something when C.C. waved him off and began to walk toward a secret passage in the garden that took them in the castle. As they followed C.C. a white fox demon pet was waiting for her as she smiled and petted him.

Awww,hello Tamaki-kun! Cooed C.C. As she petted the demon fox that nipped on her cutely.

C.C., enough with your foolish games! Let's go! Demanded Lelouch making Tamaki-kun whimper sadly. C.C. scoffed as she picked up Tamaki-kun and strode away with him making the others follow as Lelouch replied finally.

(In Silver's room)

I wonder what he taste like... sighed Silver as she brushed her hair and heard Tamaki-kun howl happily from down the hall.

Did they already find the secret passage?! Thought Silver surprised as Lelouch slammed the door open not realizing she was naked.

Finally I found yo- He stopped dead in his tracks as his blushing face said it all,he wasn't used to seeing a naked girl at all.

What? Asked Silver not realizing everyone was staring at her naked form. C.C walked over and put her arm around Silver's neck like they were old friends as she did Silver smiled.

Nice to see you too C.C.

Pleasure is all mine~! Giggled snorted C.C.


End file.
